Heroic Heist
Introduction The alarms rang loudly, as the devices had spread the message to the Magic Council members. "To think you could catch me!" the man giggled proudly and ran off, swiftly jumping through the walls and aiming for the surveillance cameras, he fired at them, disabling them permanently as he ran towards the streets. "Hey! Watch where you're going, punk!" a pedestrian shouted at the man for bumping into him as he was crossing the road. A platoon of Rune Knights opened fire at the man, as he effortlessly dodged the shots through astonishing speed and reflexes. "Haha! Missed me!" the man leaped in mid-air towards a nearby restaurant, barging into it and shattering its glass. Everyone present was startled by the man's presence, except for a male customer, who was dressed in an average citizen's attire. The male customer lifted his head, and then took a sip of coffee. "You're disturbing my tea time. Go hand yourself in to the authorities now, for your own good." the male customer proceeded to order a glass of wine from the bartender, and then stared at the man who barged in with an expressionless look. "Hey! I remember you! You're...umm...ahh! You're Yves Kuroyami, if I'm not mistaken." the man was filled with enthusiasm and thrill of battle. Out of the blue, the male customer pulled out an oil container, and then splashed it at the man. "You're foolish antiques aren't impressing me." the man whimsically responded. The male customer pulled out a gun and opened fire at the man, but only to miss by a few inches. "You missed the shot." the man giggled. "I never miss a shot." the condensed gunpowder within the gun had ignited the man in flames through the oil. "Ouch! That's gonna hurt! As if." the man opened his mouth and sucked in all the flames, and then released them through his ears, nose and mouth in the form of smoke comically. The male customer threw his glass of wine towards the man, and then proceeded to land a back-thrust kick towards the man, sending him flying through the exits. "Arrest him." the male customer signaled the platoon of Rune Knights, as he left the restaurant without a trace. Displaying a menacing grin, the man placed his fist down his own shadow. "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst..." the man struck his fist down his shadow, as his attack manifested beneath a Rune Knight's shadow and easily knocked him out. "My trump card! Warping Shadow Impact!" he withdrew his fist, as he placed his hand against the wall and his hand manifested behind a Rune Knight, strangling him unconscious and sending his unconscious body flying towards the other Rune Knights, pushing them back. Withdrawing his hand, he ran towards the wall and managed to teleport himself into an abandoned warehouse. "Look at all the loot...if only those two were here..." ---- Meanwhile, a Rune Knight was delivering a meal to a prisoner in a cell on the sixth floor, the lowest floor of the prison. "Thanks, mate." the prisoner grabbed the Rune Knight by the neck, and then unleashed an enormous amount of Magic Power, scaring the Rune Knight. "Whoops..." the prisoner let go of his grip on the Rune Knight, as the Rune Knight ran away with his living daylights being scared out. Taking a few footsteps, a man approached the prisoner's locked up cell. "Take this." the man tossed the prisoner a bottle of beer, but it broke halfway due to a nearly impenetrable magic barrier blocking its path. "No thanks." the prisoner laughed. "Actually, I came here to recruit you. I can help you get out of this bloody prison." the man made an offer to the prisoner in a polite manner. "No thanks." the prisoner once again laughed. "Farewell, mate." the man who approached the prisoner left without a trace. After a few seconds, the prisoner's cell entrance exploded, but was unaffected by the bombing. "I've told you, mate, it's impenetrable!" the prisoner shouted while laughing. END OF THE CHAPTER Category:Chapters Category:ZeAshbringer